The present invention relates to a double-sided eyelet with variable height.
The field of the invention is that of double-sided eyelets, used in leatherwear and in clothing in general to decorate a through hole on a support made of leather, fabric and the like.
Conventionally, double-sided eyelets are formed by a first ring-shaped head provided with a shank, suitable to be housed inside the ring that forms the second head of the eyelet.
The height of the shank of the first head cannot be fixed, but must vary as a function of the thickness of the support, i.e., of the article that will receive the eyelet. This is necessary to prevent the formation of undesirable and unsightly folded edges on the surface of the eyelet.
Consequently, prior art eyelets must be prepared and stored with a large variety of first heads with shank of different height, i.e., that take account of the thickness of the support to which the eyelet will be attached.
Added to this is the fact that, in order to prevent the free end of the shank of the first head from projecting beyond the plane of the second head, the aforesaid height must not exceed the size strictly necessary to completely pass through the hole of the eyelet.
This means that there is no actual edge of the shank, capable of folding over on the second head of the eyelet to ensure effective grip and stability of the coupling on the support.